Nakuru's new love
by Isilme
Summary: Nakuru has something to tell Touya. But he's already chosen his love. When a new student come to Seijuu, what will happen in Nakuru's heart?


NAKURU'S NEW LOVE  
  
Nakuru sat on her bed and sighed. Outside, the pale moon shone with   
tender pale light, and the night wind showed the dance of golden stars. "What   
should I do?", she thought.   
-Nakuru, are you alright?  
-Hai. Don't worry-she said without looking at Suppi-chan.  
The winged cat flew towards her and stopped on the bed.   
-You're lying. It's him again, isn't it?  
-He…opps no- she hid her face under the pillow.-I'm fine, let me be alone,   
please.  
-Hum…you are in love with him, very in love with him, aren't you? But he   
doesn't have his power now, so I don't understand why you…  
-OK, Suppi- she stopped hiding herself and looked at her fellow.-Yes, I love   
him. And I'm upset because Yue took all his power.   
Nakuru's eyes opened wide as she'd had an idea.   
-I know what to do. I'm going to transform myself and visit Touya.  
-But it's too late. Don't be that impulsive-said the cat.   
But she stood up and recovered her true form. Ruby Moon spread her   
butterfly wings and walked towards the window.   
-Please Suppi, don't tell Eriol.  
-Uf-he sighed.-All right. Be careful.  
  
* * *  
Ruby flew over Tomoeda and when she was going to reach Mistress   
Sakura's roof, she saw someone standing there. "Agh...he came sooner".  
-YUE!  
-Ruby Moon- said the angel in surprise.-What are you doing here??  
-NO, what are YOU doing here?   
-I like to come here some nights because…my Mistress is sleeping and I have   
to…  
-You lie very bad, so don't even try it. I've come to talk with Touya.   
-We shouldn't disturb him. He's sleeping- he said coldly.  
-You came here to disturb him, Yue. He loves Yukito, but how do you know   
that he loves you too?  
-In any case-the guardian answered.-He doesn't love YOU.   
Ruby felt tired and sat on the roof in front of Yue. She hid her chin in   
her hands and thought for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes opened and glanced   
at Yue.   
-I'll tell him tomorrow at school! And you won't be able to stop me.   
Yue sighed. He didn't mind but…however…  
Ruby Moon spread her wings and, without a reason, leaned forward   
Yue and kissed him on the lips. Then she left, leaving the angel with a   
confused expression.   
  
* * *  
The following day, Nakuru saw Touya and Yukito sitting on the grass at   
the school playground. "Yukito…Yue…always the same", she thought. She   
runned towards them and said a big HELLOOOOOO!before hanging around   
Touya's neck.   
-Akizuki. Please FREE MY NECK!   
-Iie,Touya. I have to tell you something in private.  
-You can tell me here-he said, looking at the smiling Yukito.  
-No,no. Come with me!!  
The girl took Touya's arm and he had to stand up and follow her,   
grumbling. They went to a place full of trees and Nakuru looked around her.   
There was nobody else. She closed her eyes and changed into Ruby Moon.   
Touya knew that Nakuru was a Guardian, just like Yue, but he wasn't used to   
seeing her in her true form.  
-Ruby…Moon?? What will you do if anyone sees you?  
-I don't mind and…nobody may come now.  
-What do you want?-he looked coldly into her beautiful ruby eyes.  
-I wanna tell you I love you!-she said with determination.   
Touya rose his eyebrows and sighed.  
-I already know. But I love somebody else, don't you know it?  
Ruby looked at the ground and tried to speak, but she couldn't. The pain   
was too big. She changed into Nakuru again. Touya felt guilty because of his   
hard words, and he put his arms around her shoulders to confort her. But   
Nakuru just turned the hug down and walked away from Touya's sight, in   
silence.   
-There's nothing else you can do for her-said a voice behind him. Touya   
turned around and saw Yue sitting on the branch of a huge tree. The angel   
flew towards him and stilled on the ground.   
-Yue…  
-You love Yukito, don't you?-he said, sadly.  
-I…love you both, Yukito and you. You're the same deep inside.   
Yue blushed and tried to remain inexpressive, but he didn't manage it.   
Touya took the chance and put his arms around the angel's waist, kissing him   
on the lips. Just then the scholl bell rang and Touya broke the kiss, smiling.   
-I'll wait Yuki in class. Join me there.   
And he walked away. Yue remained there, still blushing and smiling   
uncharacteristically. Suddenly, he heard a sharp cry from the other side of a   
big tree, and recognised the aura.   
-Nakuru…  
The girl had tears on her eyes.  
-You won! He loves you and not me. I'll give up.   
She stood up and ran into the school builiding. Yue felt sorrow for her,   
but deep into his heart he was happy because Touya loved him.   
  
* * *  
That afternoon…  
-Where's Nakuru?-Eriol said.  
-In her bedroom. She doesn't want to have dinner-Suppi answered.-I wonder   
if she is ill.   
-No, she isn't-Eriol smiled.-I'll go upstairs to talk with her.   
Eriol knocked on Nakuru's door and had no answer. He opened it and   
saw the girl sobbing in her bed. The magician sat by her and she looked at him   
with pain.  
-What has happened, Ruby?  
-I told Sakura's brother I loved him but…he's in love with Yue…I saw them   
together. If I'm not human-she cried-why do I feel like a human? Why can I   
feel love, pain and hatred?? I wish I didn't have a heart.   
-You have a kind heart an you're a cheerful and friendly person, so why don't   
you try to be happy with someone else? Let other people come closer to you   
and show them your simpathy.   
She stopped and smiled at her Master.   
-But now, how should I react every time I meet Touya?  
-You could try to remain calmed and not to hang around his neck. If you do   
that, you'll look more respectable and mature.   
-Thank you, Eriol. I thing I'm going downstairs to eat something.  
  
* * *  
Later that night, Touya and his best friend were studying at Touya's   
bedroom.   
-You seem worried-Yuki said, sitting on the bed.   
-I'm worried about Akizuki.   
Yukito changed into Yue and the angel gazed into Touya's eyes.   
-I hope one day she'll find her special person, just as I've done-he said quietly.  
-I hope so.  
Touya left his book on the table and hugged the Guardian, so they both   
fell on the bed together. Lights were put off because the night was going to be   
looong and warm for the two lovers.  
  
* * *  
-Ohayo gozaimasu, Touya-kun-she said,as he walked by his side.  
Touya looked at Nakuru in amazement. "She´s not hanged around my   
neck". The girl runned to another group of people who were laughing   
together. "I know what you're thinking, my dear Touya. But I have to respect   
your feelings, I haven't got another choice", she thought.   
At last, Nakuru had learnt not to bother her beloved.   
  
* * *  
Some weeks after…  
-We've got a new student in Seijuu- the teacher said to the students.  
A girl came into the classroom. She was tall and had curly long brown   
hair and big amber eyes. She was beatiful but she seemed to be very scared.  
-Her name is Tani Ashida- the teacher went on talking- and she used to study   
in a private school in Tokio but she's moved to Tomoeda due to private   
problems. Please be kind with her. Ashida-he said, looking at the pale girl-you   
can sit there, in the empty desk next to Akizuki.   
She walked to her new place and Nakuru greeted her with a big smile.   
-You can call me Nakuru- she whispered to her.  
-Pleased to meet you, I'm Tani- the girl answered.   
In the break, Nakuru saw Tani surrounded by a lot of boys and girls   
who were asking her curious questions; the girl looked shy and frightened, and   
Nakuru runned towards the group.  
-Please, fellows, she needs a bit of calm-she shouted, grabbing the girl's   
hand.-She'll come with me.  
  
They went to an emptier place and Tani sighed in relief.  
-Thank you.   
-It's all right-Nakuru laughed.-Would you like to see the entire school? I'll   
show you.  
-Er…yes…-she looked at the ground.-You know, in my previous school I   
didn't have a lot of friends. That was why my family decided to send me to   
Seijuu. My…secret seems to be terrible for everybody…  
-Don't worry. We all keep secrets, even me. But we'll be good friends, OK?  
-OK-she smiled.   
  
* * *  
Nakuru and Tani did became good friends. They went sightseeing all   
over the city and enjoyed a lot. One Thursday, Nakuru asked Eriol something   
important.  
-Eriol, can I invite my friend Tani for teatime on Saturday?  
-Tani? Oh, your new friend…Yes, of course you can. And I won't be here on   
Saturday afternoon because I'm going to an excursion with my class.   
-Thank you!-she hugged him.-And, Suppi, would you be out of sight for a   
couple of hours?  
-I'll try-the winged cat said.  
  
Saturday morning  
-Tani-chaaannn!!-Nakuru called.-Will you come to have tea in my house this   
afternoon?  
-Yes, of course-she smiled.   
  
The classes finished and the two girls left school together. "I'll tell   
her…my secret. But what if she runs away from me?", Tani thought.   
-Is your house very far.  
-Iie, just that big house over the hill.  
-Wow, it's huge!  
They entered the house and Tani looked fascinated. It was so big an   
old…but even seemed comfortable.  
-Do you live alone, Nakuru-chan?  
-No, I don't. I live with a student…younger than us, but he's on a trip with   
Tomoeda's Primary School. He may come late today. You can wait here for a   
second while I prepare some tea, alright?  
Tani sat on the sofa and Nakuru came back five minutes after with tea   
and sweets. They finished eating in silence, and Tani felt that the moment had   
come.   
-Nakuru, I wanna tell you something.  
-Yes?-she gazed into her eyes.  
-I don't like boys. That's why I felt rejected at the other school.  
-Most of them are stupid. I don't blame you.  
-No, you don't understand. I like girls.   
Nakuru's heart started beating faster, and she wondered why she was   
feeling that Tani's secret wasn't anything bad. It was so strange…or not?  
-And I-her friend kept saying- I really like you, Nakuru-chan.   
She didn't even think in the answer. It just came out of her lips.  
-I like you too.   
Tani came closer to her friend and kissed her on the lips. Nakuru   
hugged her and caressed her soft curly hair. Then she broke the kiss and took a   
deep breath.   
-I've got to think about some things before telling you anything else.   
Tomorrow is Sunday and there's no school; would you come again?  
-OK; I understand. I'll come tomorrow afternoon.   
  
* * *  
-Eriol!!! What was the excursion like, eh?-Nakuru greeted him, jumping.  
-It was nice, thanks. And what about your tea with that friend of yours?  
-It was-she blushed- so good…  
Eriol gave her a confident look.  
-I guess it was very very good, am I right?  
-I love her…and she loves me back.  
-Congratulations!-he said.  
-She's beautiful- Suppi said.-I've seen her.   
-I think…that she deserves to know my secret now, as I've known hers-the   
girl said.   
-Do you trust her?-Eriol asked.  
-Of course! She'd never betray me.  
-You can tell her, then.  
-Thank you, Master!! She's coming tomorrow evening.   
  
* * *  
-Pleased to meet you, Tani-Eriol said as he opened the door.-I'm Eriol   
Hiragizawa.   
-Pleased to meet you too.-she answered, shyly.  
-Konnichiwaa, Tani-chaan!-Nakuru came to greet her.-Eriol, we'll be upstairs   
in my bedroom, ok?  
-Ok-he smiled.   
  
-Now I wanna tell you my secret. I hope you won't be frightened.  
-Why should I…?  
-Look.  
Nakuru changed into her true form and Tani watched in amazement.   
-This is my true identity. I'm Ruby Moon and have some magical power. Eriol   
is my Master and created me. I'm not human…  
-Your wings are so beautiful!-Tani said, smiling, as she touched one butterfly   
wing with her finger.-I don't mind if you're not human, because I love you   
anyway! And I thank you because you've been sincere with me.  
-Just as you have been with me-she kissed her.-Do you want to go outside?  
-Yes, but how will I…?  
-Are you afraid of heights?  
-A little bit.  
-But do you trust me?  
-Of course!  
Ruby Moon took her into her arms and spread her wings. Tani's arms   
surrounded her neck as they left the room through the window and flew in the   
dark.   
-Now I'm not afraid at all-Tani said.-Because I'm with you.  
Rubby took land on the branch of a tree and changed into Nakuru again.   
They sat there together looking at the full moon, and time went by so fastly   
that sunshine greeted them as they watched a beautiful sunrise.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! Please leave your review. Any comments,   
suggestions, insults, etc.can be left at mjpj_isilme@hotmail.com  
Thank u for reading!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  



End file.
